Simplify the following expression: ${7(-y+14)+3(-10-11y)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-y+14}{)} + 3(-10-11y) $ $ {-7y+98} + 3(-10-11y) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7y+98 + {3(}\gray{-10-11y}{)} $ $ -7y+98 {-30-33y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7y - 33y} + {98 - 30}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-40y} + {98 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-40y} + {68}$ The simplified expression is $-40y+68$